marvelfanonfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Marvel Fanon Comic Con 2015
Bienvenidos a la Marvel Fanon Comic Con 2014, donde se colocaran adelantos de cómics, animaciones(series, películas o cortos) y cine de los diferentes studios del wiki. Si quieres participar, lee primero los términos y condiciones. Actualización: La pagina ya no podrá ser editada debido a los términos y condiciones de esta. Hasta la próxima Marvel Fanon Comic Con. Panel de IRMVII Studios: Ironman Mark VII: '''Hola, soy Ironman Mark VII y en esta ocasion vengo a hablarles sobre el final de la Fase 3 del Universo Cinematografico de Marvel’IRMVII y decirles que les he mentido. No, Los Vengadores si estan muertos, les menti porque Los Vengadores: La Era de los Skrulls no es el verdadero final de la Fase 3 del UCM’IRMVII. Ahora les traigo el trailer de la verdadera pelicula que pondra final a la Fase 3 del Universo Cinematografico de Marvel’IRMVII. Se ve la Isla de Manhattan. Se ve el Triskelion. Se ve el Monumento a Los Vengadores. '''Clay: '''Nos enfrentamos a una amenaza. Se ven en el cielo 3 Naves Emperadororas. '''Clay: Que ninguna persona normal podria enfrentar. Del Triskelion salen Quinjets que destruyen Escarabajos de Batalla. Se ve a la Agente Maria Hill. Maria: Quedan pocos heroes. Los necesitamos. Se ve al Director Clay Quatermain. Una Produccion de IRMVII Studios... En un gimnasio, Luke Cage realiza lagartijas y Daniel Rand medita y levita mientras lee un libro. La Agente Hill llega. Luke: Que haces aqui?. Maria: '''Necesito de sus servicios. Ava Ayala esta reunida con James Rhodes. '''Ava: S.H.I.E.L.D esta reclutando a los ultimos heroes que quedan. Rhoudy: Y porque deberia luchar?. Ava: '''Porque eso habrian hecho Los Vengadores. Se ve a Nova arribando Nueva York. '''Nova: '''Vengo a ayudar. Se ve a Nova. El Director Quatermain tiene una tablet. Se ve una carpeta que dice Iniciativa Nuevos Vengadores. Se ve la Torre Oscorp. El Director Quatermain esta reunido con Peter Parker. Se ve a Peter Parker. '''Peter: '''Si vienes aqui para convencerme de unirme a S.H.I.E.L.D de nuevo, llegas un mal momento. Una telaraña sale volando y impacta a Nova,y lo deja pegado en un edificio. Se ve a Puño de Hierro, Spider-Man y Nova. ''Muy Pronto...'' Los Agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D corren fuera del Triskelion. Las Naves Emperadoras comienzan a lanzar miles de Escarabajos de Batalla. El Monumento a Los Vengadores se destruye. Kang el Conquistador esta en una selda. '''Kang: '''Si crees que reuniendo a heroes de segunda mano lograras vencerme. Kang derriba con los rayos de energia de sus manos a dos guardias. '''Kang: '''Estas equivocado. '''Clay: '''Quien sabe. White Tiger con su MiniCañon destruye Escarabajos de Batalla. Power-Man destruye un Escarabajo de Batalla a golpes. Iron Fist con su puño de Hierro destruye a un par de Escarabajos de Batalla. Maquina de Guerra destruye a varios Escarabajos de Batalla con su armamento. Nova destruye un par de Escarabajos de Batalla con sus rayos de energia. Spider-Man lanza el Escarabajo de Batalla hacia otro y estos explotan. 250px '''Clay: '''Los Vengadores no estaban definidos por sus miembros. Maquina de Guerra aterriza. Power-Man se golpea el pecho. Nova aterriza. Iron Fist invoca su puño de hierro. White Tiger carga su MiniCañon. Spider-Man prepara sus lanzaredes. '''Clay: Si no por sus acciones. Los Nuevos Vengadores se reunen. Solo en Marvel Fanon Wiki. Ironman Mark VII: Los Nuevos Vengadores se estrenara el 20 de Julio del 2015. El reparto de la pelicula estara conformado por Andrew Gardfield como Spider-Man, Chloe Bennet como Tigre Blanco, Ryan Phillipe como Puño de Hierro, Mike Colter como Power-Man, Ben Winchell como Nova, Brett Dalton como Clay Quatermain, Cobie Smulders como Maria Hill, Marian Rivera como Monica Chang y Kevin Spacey como Kang el Conquistador. Ironman Mark VII: '''En esta oportunidad hablaremos de la Fase 5 y 6 del Universo Cinematografico de Marvel’IRMVII. Primero hablaremos de la Fase 5 del UCM’IRMVII, mostrando footage de prueba de Namor: El Submarinero y Capitana Marvel: La Vengadora Galactica. Comenzemos con Namor: El Submarinero. 1955. Miami, Florida. Hay una ballena encallada en una playa. Hay vista aerea de la situacion. '''J.Jonah Jameson: '''Soy J.Jonah Jameson y desde el Daily Bugle le traemos por primera vez una noticia cubierta desde los cielos. Lamentablemente no es una buena, ya que una ballena a encallado en las playas de Miami y sera imposible devolverla al agua. Comienza una tormenta. Las aguas se agitan. Una ola enorma se dirige hacia la playa. La gente comienza a correr. La ola impacta en la playa cubriendo a la ballena encallada. La ola desaparece junto con la ballena. En el mar. La ballena resulta una bebe y llega con su madre. Namor llega y toca a la ballena bebe. La madre e hija ballena se van nadando. Namor esta de espaldas. Animales marineos comienzan a rodear a Namor. Namor mira hacia atras. left|250px ''Muy pronto. '' ''Solo en Marvel Fanon Wiki.'' '''Ironman Mark VII: '''Namor: El Submarinero se estrenara el 8 de Noviebre del 2015, y estara protagonizada por Eric Bana como Namor. Ahora es el turno de Capitana Marvel: La Vengadora Galactica. En un paisaje desertico. Se ve una bufanda roja. La Capitana Marvel camina por ese paisaje desertico. La Capitana Marvel toma la bufanda roja y se la amarra a la cintura. La Capitana Marvel se coloca en posicion. La Capitana Marvel sale volando. La Capitana Marvel sale volando fuera de la Tierra para adentrarse al espacio. left|250px ''Muy Pronto. '' ''Solo en Marvel Fanon Wiki.'' '''Ironman Mark VII: Capitana Marvel: La Vengadora Galactica se estrenara el 8 de Diciembre del 2015, y estara protagonizada por Yvonne Strahovsky como la Capitana Marvel; pero para la Marvel Fanon Comic Con 2015 no vine a hablar de lo que ya saben, si no de lo que aun desconocen. Por eso aqui esta el trailer de la primera pelicula de la Fase 5 del UCM’IRMVII. Esta nevando en un bosque. Spider-Man esta en la nieve. Spider-Man: '''Tengo mucho porque disculparme. ''Una Produccion de IRMVII Studios...'' Peter esta rodeado por un monton de reporteros. '''Peter: '''Esto ha sido muy dificil para mi. Spider-Man lanza una telaraña y comienza balancearse por los edificio. '''Peter: '''Quiero saber la verdad sobre mis padres. Peter esta en la con la Tia May en la camilla. Se ve la Torre Oscorp. Peter y Harry Osborn estan reunidos. '''Peter: '''Lo que les paso. Se ve a Gustav Fiers. Otto Octavius, Adrian Toomes, Sergei Kravinoff, Quentin Beck, Max Dillon y Cain Marko estan reunidos. '''Peter: '''No se que haya ahi. Gwen abraza a Peter. '''Peter: Pero lo averiguare. Muy Pronto... Gustav: '''En algun momento, un Parker les hizo su vida imposible. El Buitre sale volando hacia Spider-Man, lo toma y estos atraviesan una pared. Mysterio es es cubierto por una niebla verde, de esa nieble sale una Aguila Mecanica Gigante. Kraven comienza a ahorcar a Peter con su lanza. '''Gustav: '''Quieren vengarse, y yo permitire que lo hagan. Electro comienza a ahorcar a Peter. Hombre de Arena saca volando al agua a Spider-Man. left|250px Iron Spider toma a Iron Octopus y lo hace atravesar varios edificios. Se ve el PentHouse de Peter y Gwen. 3 OctoBusters llegan y disparan al PentHouse. El Penthouse comienza a derrumbarse. ''Muy Pronto. '' ''Solo en Marvel Fanon Wiki.'' '''Ironman Mark VII: El Sorprendente Hombre Araña: Los Seis Siniestros se estrenara el 27 de Agosto del 2015. El reparto de la pelicula estara conformado por Andrew Gardfield como Peter Parker, Emma Stone como Gwen Stacy, Dane DeHaan como Harry Osborn, Michael Masse como Gustav Fiers, Jaimie Foxx como Electro, Jared Harris como Doctor Octopus, Ethan Hawke como Mysterio, Scott Adkins como Kraven, Colm Feore como Buitre, Sally Field como May Parker, Campbell Scott como Richard Parker y Embeth Davidtz como Mary Parker. Ironman Mark VII: '''Aunque la segunda pelicula de la Fase 5 del UCM’IRMVII ya esta lista, no la revelaremos con un trailer, si no con un adelanto exclusivo. Se ve las Industrias Gentle. Agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D llegan left|250px Miles Morales es picado por una araña. ''Muy Pronto. '' ''Solo en Marvel Fanon Wiki.'' '''Ironman Mark VII: Ultimate Hombre Araña se estrenara el 3 de Septiembre del 2015. El reparto de la pelicula estara conformado por Michael B Jordan como Spider-Man, Ryan Potter como Ganke, Brett Dalton como Clay Quatermain, Cobie Smulders como Maria Hill, Sharlto Copley como Cardiac, Kirk Acevedo como Clash, Common como Prowler, Shemar Morre como Jefferson Davis y Alana de la Garza como Rio Morales. Ironman Mark VII: '''Para la tercera pelicula de la Fase 5 del UCM’ no habra un trailer, porque aun no esta lista, pero eso no signfica que no revelaramos el logo oficial de esta. left|250px '''Ironman Mark VII: Los Inhumanos se estrenara el 1 de Octubre del 2015. El reparto de la pelicula estara conformado por Henry Cavill como Black Bolt, Amy Adams como Medusa, Elyse Levesque como Crystal, Edward Norton como Karnak, Clive Owen como Gorgon, Orlando Bloom como Triton, Iwan Rheon como Maximus, Britt Robertson como Tonaja y Lee Pace como Ronan el Acusador. Ironman Mark VII: Ahora con un footage, anunciaremos cual sera la pelicula que pondra fin a la Fase 5 del Universo Cinematografico de Marvel’IRMVII. Se ve la cabeza de Ultron destruida. Nova: '''Vengo a ayudar. La cabeza de Ultron se enciende. '''Spider-Man: '''Llegas en un mal momento. La cabeza de Ultron se comienza a reparar. '''Puño de Hierro: '''Que es tan importante?. La cabeza de Ultron sigue reparandose. '''Tigre Blanco: '''Eso habrian hecho Los Vengadores. La cabeza de Ultron aun sigue reparandose. '''Agente Hill: Y que sera ese algo para enfrentar a una posible amenaza?. La cabeza de Ultron esta apunto de repararse por completo. Director Quatermain: Los Nuevos Vengadores. La cabeza de Ultron se repara por completo. left|250px Muy Pronto. ''' '''Solo en Marvel Fanon Wiki. Ironman Mark VII: New Avengers: La Ira de Ultron se estranara el 15 de Diciembre del 2015. El reparto de la pelicula estara conformado por Chloe Bennet como Tigre Blanco, Ryan Phillipe como Puño de Hierro, Mike Colter como Power-Man, Don Cheadle como Iron Patriot, Anthony Mackie como Falcon, Sebastian Stan como el Soldado del Invierno, Emily VanCamp como la Agente 13, Michael B Jordan como Spider-Man, Megan Ory como Spider-Woman, Adrianne Palicki como Pajaro Burlon, Evan Rachel Wood como Valkiria, William Hurt como Hulk Rojo, Brett Dalton como Clay Quatermain, Cobie Smulders como Maria Hill, Saffron Burrows como Victoria Hand, James Spader como Ultron y Eliza Dushku como Jocasta. Ironman Mark VII: Para finalizar confirmamos que habran 3 cortos para la Fase 5 del Universo Cinematografico de Marvel’IRMVII los cuales seran Power-Man, Puño de Hierro y Heroes de Alquiler. Ironman Mark VII: '''Ahora que hemos culminado con la Fase 5 del UCM’IRMVII vamos a seguir con la Fase 6 del Universo Cinematografico de Marvel’IRMVII, hablaremos de lo que ya sabemos, de Guardianes de la Galaxia 2 y El Hechicero Supremo. Ahora, revelare el titulo oficial del Guardianes de la Galaxia con un footage. Se ve todo oscuro. '''Ronan el Acusador: '''Me llaman terrorista, radical, fanatico. left|250px ''Muy Pronto. '' ''Solo en Marvel Fanon Wiki.'' '''Ironman Mark VII: '''Guardianes de la Galaxia: La Guerra de los Reyes se estrenara el 14 de Marzo del 2016. El reparto de la pelicula estara conformado por Chris Pratt como Star-Lord, Bradley Cooper como Rocket, Vin Diesel como Groot, Emilia Clarke como Quasar, Ben Wintchell como Nova, Zoe Zaldana como Gamora, Dave Batista como Drax, Lee Pace como Ronan el Acusador, Benicio del Toro como El Coleccionista, Michael Rooker como Yondu, Ophelia Lovilond como Carina Walters, Seth Green como Howard el Pato y Jim Caviezel como Starkhawk. '''Ironman Mark VII: '''Ahora, es el turno de un footage de prueba para El Hechicero Supremo. Sanctum Sanctorum, en el Estudio del Hechicero Supremo. El Doctor Extraño llega. El Doctor Extraño se coloca en posicion de meditacion. El Doctor Extraño comienza a elebarse. Se hace un acercamiento a su Ojo de Agamotto. El Ojo de Agamotto se abre. ''Muy Pronto. Solo en Marvel Fanon Wiki.'' left|250px ''Muy Pronto. Solo en Marvel Fanon Wiki.'' '''Ironman Mark VII: '''El Hechicero Supremo se estrenara el 27 de Abril del 2016, y estara protagonizada por Joseph Fiennes como Doctor Extraño; y ahora dejaremos de hablar de lo que ya saben y comenzaremos a hablar de lo que aun desconocen. Por eso ahora les revelo el titulo de la pelicula que iniciara la Fase 6 del UCM’IRMVII. left|250px '''Ironman Mark VII: '''Ultimate Hombre Araña: Venom se estrenara el 27 Enero del 2016. El reparto de la pelicula estara conformado por Michael B Jordan como Spider-Man, Ryan Potter como Ganke, Cobie Smulders como Maria Hill, Saffron Burrows como Victoria Hand, Shemar Morre como Jefferson Davis, Alana de la Garza como Rio Morales, Chris Zylka como Agente Venom, Felicity Jones como Black Cat, David Harewood como Big Man, Til Schweiger como Hammerhead, Walton Goggins como Shocker, Paul Giamatti como Rhino y Daniel DeHaaan como Harry Osborn. '''Ironman Mark: '''Ahora revelaremos el titulo oficial de la segunda pelicula de la Fase 6 del UCM’IRMVII. left|250px '''Ironman Mark VII: '''Inhumanos: Pecado Original se estrenara el 4 de Febrero del 2016. El reparto de la pelicula estara conformado por Henry Cavill como Black Bolt, Amy Adams como Medusa, Elyse Levesque como Crystal, Edward Norton como Karnak, Clive Owen como Gorgon, Orlando Bloom como Triton, Iwan Rheon como Maximus, Britt Robertson como Tonaja, Michael Shannon como Carthus. '''Ironman Mark VII: '''Bueno, llego el turno de revelar el titulo oficial de la cuarta pelicula de la Fase 6 del UCM’IRMVII. left|250px '''Ironman Mark VII: '''X-Men IV se estrenara el 3 de Abril del 2016. El reparto de la pelicula estara conformado por James McAvoy como Profesor X, Nicholas Hoult como Bestia, Jaimie Dornan como Ciclope, Hugh Jackman como Wolverine, Kelly Blatz como Bobby Drake, Naomie Harris como Tormenta, Kay Panabaker como Shadowcat, Sophie Turner como Rachel Summers, Michael Fassbender como Magneto, January Jones como Emma Frost, Eric Bana como Namor, Owain Yeoman como Colossus, Veronika Ozerova como Magik, Elizabeth Olsen como la Bruja Escarlata, Aaron Taylor Johnson como Quicksilver, Oscar Isaacs como Apocalipsis y William Fichtner como Siniestro. '''Ironman Mark VII: '''Y para finalizar con broche de oro, con un footage anunciaremos el titulo oficial de la ultima pelicula de la Fase 6 del UCM’IRMVII. '''Phyla-Vell: '''La Muerte, al ver que en el Universo habian mas personas vivas de las que ella retenia, decidio mandar un campeon para asesinar a la mitad del Universo, y encontro a Thanos. Thanos llega y hace flotar a Los Vengadores para formar un circulo alrededor de el. '''Mapache Cohete: '''Resusitandolo, le dio la mision de matar a la mitad de la poblacion universal. Con el Guantelete del Infinito lograria el mandato que le fue ordenado. Ojo de Halcon le dispara una flecha en el corazon a Thanos. '''Ojo de Halcon: Esa llevaba tu nombre. La flecha destruye a Thanos. El Santuario, Dominio de Thanos. Se ve un pozo con liquido dorardo. Del pozo con liquido dorado sale Thane. Thane mira de espaldas y sonrie. left|250px Muy Pronto. Solo en Marvel Fanon Wiki. Ironman Mark VII: '''New Avengers: Infinity War se estrenara el 7 de Mayo del 2016. El reparto de la pelicula estara conformado por Chloe Bennet como Tigre Blanco, Ryan Phillipe como Puño de Hierro, Megan Ory como Spider-Woman, Charlie Day como Giant-Man, Evan Rachel Wood como Valkiria, William Hurt como Rulk, Joseph Fiennes como Doctor Extraño, Elizabeth Olsen como la Bruja Escarlata, Nicholas Hoult como Bestia, Eric Bana como Namor, Amy Adams como Medusa, Aaron Taylor Johnson como Quicksilver, Brandon Routh como Stela plateada, Olivia Thirlby como Smasher y Josh Brolin como Thane. '''Ironman Mark VII: '''Ademas confirmamos que para la Fase 6 del Universo Cinematografico de Marvel’IRMVII habran 2 cortos, una relacionado con los X-Men y otro relacionado con el mercenario bocazas favorito de todos Deadpool. '''Ironman Mark VII: '''Y esto ha sido todo por mi parte, difruten el resto de los adelantos de los otros studios ;) Ironman Mark VII (discusión) 23:05 10 jul 2015 (UTC) '''Matt'Studios Bueno, ya es mi segundo año en la Marvel Fanon ComicCon, no es tan genial como la Montevideo Comics pero esta muy buena :D Jajajaja ya enserio, hablemos un poco y como siempre, estoy muy agradecido por todo su apoyo a mi estudio Matt'Studios y a mi serie Los vengadores: Un nuevo equipo ComicCon2015.jpg Villanos.jpg Resumiendo un poco, se aproxima el final, la primera temporada solo esta a tres capítulos de terminar y se viene un gran final. Vivimos grandes aventuras durante toda la temporada, enfrentamos villanos como Dr Doom, o Vibora. El equipo se fue expandiendo y dos hombres muy habilidosos y leales se unieron, Bienvenidos Matt y Frank! A lo largo de la primera temporada tuvimos un villano formidable que supo poner en apuros a varios de nuestros heroes, Kingpin Y más sobre el final conocimos un nuevo reino, ASGARD. Héroes, villanos y mucha emoción nos promete el Reino de Odín Loki será el gran villano en el final de la serie pero no estará solo. Tendrá la ayuda de Hogun y Volstagg, los amigos de Thor serán hechizados y ayudaran a Loki. Para derrotarlos y salvar Midgard, todos los vengadores serán necesarios. PosterFinal1.png PosterFinal2.png El ultimo capitulo de la primera temporada, que aún no tiene un nombre confirmado, cambiará bastante el universo de la serie; quitando y agregando algunos personajes vitales En la segunda temporada conoceremos varios personajes nuevos, tanto héroes como villanos Y mirando más hacia el futuro... wow, las posibilidades son INFINITAS Tenemos muchos héroes villanos y emocionantes historias para mostrar, desde una familia fantástica, hasta una escuela o simplemente un señor con 10 anillos thumb|left|250px Va a ser LEGEN...DARIO!! Saludos a todos. Gracias por tanto y perdón por tan poco, Disfruten la MarvelFanonComicCon 2015 !!! Fanon Studios Panel Jose Luis:comencemos de una vez,aqui les revelare los proyectos secretos de la fase 2 todos aplauden... jose luis:comencemos con... thumb|left|286px|Pantera Negra:El Rey Vengador todos se emocionan... jose luis:aqui tendremos un tipo de pelicula de las que marvel no suele hacer,siguiente proyecto thumb|left|302px|Los 4 Fantasticos:la Zona Negativa todos se emocionan... jose luis:esta vez nos encargaremos que a todos les guste el reparto todos se rien... jose luis:siguiente proyecto thumb|left|286px|Los Vengadores:Los Maestros del Mal todos se emocionan... jose luis:los villanos pueden regresar en cualquier momento,siguiente proyecto... thumb|left|290px|Los Inhumanos la Revoluciontodos se emocionan... jose luis:supongo que ya saben quienes seran el futuro de la humanidad..aparte de los mutantes todos rien... jose luis:siguiente thumb|left|274px|Doctor Extraño El Origen de la Magiatodos aplauden... jose luis:aqui les mostraremos sus origenes,siguiente proyecto thumb|left|306px|Logo de los Jóvenes Vengadores:Unidostodos se emocionan y aplauden... jose luis:con esta pelicula cerraremos la fase 2,dentro de unos dias haremos nuestra propia reunion para hablar de la fase 3,disfruten de la fanon comic-con 2015 y hasta la proxima todos aplauden... Panel de Acid Comics Bueno, esta es la primera vez que hago remotamente parecido a esto, pero bueno, veamos como sale Basicamente, lo que intento hacer con esta editorial, es darle un enfoque totalmente distinto a los personajes de Marvel. Por ahora, lo que se viene, es todo el primer volumen de Longscope, que ya lleva 4 capitulos, faltan 9 mas. Iran saliendo a lo largo de estos meses. Empece hace muy poquito, y voy muy lento, pero una vez terminado el primer volumen, vendran otras series, como Los Defensores, o Azaleth. Pero falta para eso... Panel de Amazing Studios Jasielwiki:Buenas a todos Usuarios de Marvel Fanon que visitan la Marvel Fanon Comic Con 2015,Soy Jasielwiki fundador de Amazing Studios y Comenzare hablando de el Final de la Fase 2 de mi Universo Cinematografico de Marvel,Aqui un Trailer de Guardianes de la Galaxia 2: Trailer: En el Espacio una Nave de Batalla Morada esta Siendo Perseguida por la Milano Star Lord:'Rocket,Tu te encargas de atacar '''Rocket:'Oh Yeah La Nave de Batalla Morada es Atacada por la Milano 'Star Lord:'Gamora,La Nave esta a tu Cargo 'Gamora:'Estoy en eso La Milano comienza a Maneobrar 'Star Lord:'Drax,Groot y Yo Saldremos 'Groot:'Yo soy Groot Star Lord,Drax y Groot Salen de la Nave '''Este Año Comienza a Escucharse la Cancion de Queen: We will rock you Voz:'''No son dignos de tenerla,solo yo lo soy '''Comenzara una Gran Batalla Los Guardianes de la Galaxia esta Flotando rodeados de energia Morada Voz:'Seran Destruidos Se ve a los Guardianes en Los Nova Corps La Milano esta Volando en un Planeta Star Lord dipara a unos Hombres con Trajes Morados Gamora salta de una plataforma Drax tiene su Daga en la mano Rocket y Groot Luchan en un Planeta '''Voz:'Mi Nombre... El Coleccionista esta mirando un Capullo Angela aparece,tiene su espada en la Mano 'Voz:'Yo soy Kang el Conquistador 'Star Lord:'Quiza en el Futuro ese nombre no es tan ridiculo '''Guardianes de la Galaxia 2 thumb|left|344px Jasielwiki:'Kang el Conquistador sera el Villano de Guardianes de la Galaxia 2 ,Ademas Confirmo que tendremos a un Nuevo Guardian en la Pelicula y sera Angela. '''Jasielwiki:'Luego de esto tendriamos Los Vengadores: Era de Ultron,Pero el Nombre de la Pelicula fue Cambiado,Ahora sera Los Vengadores: Revolucion de Ultron,Acontinuacion el Trailer de la Pelicula: '''Trailer: En un cuarto oscuro se ven los Ojos de una Armadura de Ironman encendiendose Tony:'Este mundo vulnerable,Necesita algo mas poderoso que cualquiera nosotros La Armadura de Ironman comienza a modificarse '''Hank:'Yo tengo la Solucion,Se llama "Programa: Ultron" El casco de la Armadura de Ironman se modifica 'Steve:'Te metiste con cosas que no comprendes Los ojos de la Armadura se vuelven Grandes 'Bruce:'Quiza esto es final El Casco de la Armadura crea una Boca Grande 'Tony:'El Fin del Camino que yo inicie El Reactor del Traje brilla de color Rojo 'Voz:'Nacieron para ser Destruidos,Un mal paso de la Evolucion Los Ojos de la Armadura se tornan Rojos La Boca se abre y una Luz roja Ilumina la Habitacion 'Voz:'Soy Ultron y esta es mi Revolucion,Cuando Termine solo abra Hombres de Metal Se ve a Ironman,Capitan America,Thor,Hulk,La Viuda Negra y Ojo de Halcon Frente a Ultron '''Los Vengadores: Revolucion de Ultron left Jasielwiki:'El Villano de la Pelicula sera Ultron y Tendremos a Nuevos Vengadores como: Scarlet Witch,Quicksilver,Vision y la Avispa,Esta Pelicula dara Final a la Fase 2 y sentara las Bases para la Fase 3 y 4. '''Jasielwiki:'Ahora hablaremos de la Fase 3,La Pelicula que dara Inicio a esta Fase es....Que mejor manera de presentarlacon Trailer... '''Trailer: En el espacio Un Satelite es lanzado al espacio Voz:'Nos acercamos a la muerte En una base en el mar se ve un Holorama de la Tierra Peter camina por la Calle '''Peter:'Deje de ser Spiderman por una Razon Peter corre por un Callejon mientras se pone el Traje de Spiderman 'Peter:'Pero si hay motivos para que regrese,Lo Hare '''El Hombre Araña: Nuevo Vengador thumb|left|334px Jasielwiki:'Esta Pelicula tendra como villanos a Los 6 Siniestros y si bien el titulo lo dice Spidey tendra la Ayuda de los Vengadores de esta Mision que los llevara Hasta el Fin del Mundo.Continuamos con la siguiente pelicula de la Fase 3 que es: thumb|left|328px '''Jasielwiki:'Los 4 Fantasticos 3 sera otra pelicula de la Fase 2 ,No revelare el Subtitulo hasta despues del Estreno de Spiderman: New Avenger,Pero vamos no hace falta saber el Subtitulo para Saber de que tratara,Solo vean el logo.La Proxima pelicula de la Fase 3 es: thumb|left|320px 'Jasielwiki:'Ant Man 2 es la siguiente pelicula de la Fase 3,Hablare un poco de pelicula: Hank es un hombre muy diferente luego de los hechos de Avengers 2,Aun no revelare el subtitulo pero el Logo es una pista.La siguiente pelicula es: thumb|left|334px 'Jasielwiki:'Spider Woman es la pelicula siguiente de a Fase 3,Esta pelicula contara la Historia de Jessica Drew luego de adquirir poderes.La Pelicula siguiente es: left 'Jasielwiki:'Capitana Marvel 2 es la Pelicula que sigue de la Fase 3,En esta Pelicula veremos el Origen de la Rival mas Grande de Carol,Miss Marvel,El Subtitulo sera revelado despues,La Siguiente pelicula es,Porque no revelarlo con un Avance?: '''Avance: Loki sube a unas escaleras y llega a una puerta En la puerta esta una imagen de una Serpiente Loki pone su mano en la puerta y sonrie Thor 3: Fear Itself thumb|left|330px Jasielwiki:'No Iba a contarles el Titulo de esta pelicula pero la Emocion me gano,La Pelicula siguiente de la Fase 3 es Thor 3: Fear Itself,No veremos lo mismo que en el comic pero si algo de eso,La Proxima pelicula es: left '''Jaielwiki:'Planeta Hulk es la Proxima Pelicula de la Fase 3,Contara la Historia de Hulk en otro Planeta donde debera enfrentarse a un Malvado de Rey que piensa Esclavisarlo,Para Cerrar con Broche de Oro este Panel les presento el Titulo de la Pelicula que dara fin a la Fase 3 y sera con un Taser: '''Taser: Steve:'Siempre que Peleamos otros salen heridos '''Tony:'Que no el motivo de pelear es Ganar y dar fin a la Pelea? Se ve a Varios Ultrones 'Natasha:'Primero Aliens,Luego Robots,Que sigue? 'Tony:'Es justo lo que queremos evitar El Soldado de Invierno esta con los Secret Avengers 'Hank:'Ese maldito tiene que pagar 'Tony:'Lo haremos pagar En letras grandes aparece el logo de la Pelicula '''Cilvil War Steve y Tony estan frente a frente thumb|left|332px Jasielwiki:Civil War es la Pelicula que dara Fin a la Fase 3,La Pelicula tratara de los problemas entre Steve y Tony ante la llegada de un Acta de Registro para Super humanos,La Fase 4 sera mas Oscura y llegara el Reinado Oscuro,Eso fue todo por mi parte en esta Comic Con,Sigan Disfrutando de todos los avances,Nos vemos en la Proxima. Panel de Luis of Action Luis Felipe 10: ¡Hola!, soy Luis: El fundador de Luis of Action Studios. Y he venido aquí para compartir algunos avances sobre la serie: Equipo-X Luis Felipe 10: Esta es la primera vez que asisto a una "Marvel Fanon: Comic Con", y estoy muy feliz de estar aquí, hay muchos paneles maravillosos que pueden mirar Luis Felipe 10: Estaba pensando en inaugurar esta sección con un monologo previamente escrito, pero pensé que probablemente sería mejor saltarme todo ese discurso aburrido y simplemente comenzar de una vez. Así que empecemos Luis Felipe 10: La primera temporada de Equipo-X se dividirá en 3 sagas principales que cambiarán en gran parte a sus protagonistas mientras se desarrolla la historia. La primera de ellas se titula: "El Contrato Maldito" 650px|center Luis Felipe 10: Esta será la primera saga que veremos, y abarcará a la mayoría de los episodios a partir del capitulo 4. El protagonista principal será Michael Collins, y lo veremos en un dilema moral respecto a si vale la pena arriesgar su alma a cambio de una cura permanente para Caos, y de esa forma, no lastimar a nadie más con sus destructivos poderes. Esta saga tendrá un matiz más oscuro, cambiará radicalmente la vida del personaje, e incluirá a Mephisto como el villano principal Luis Felipe 10: Ahora continuemos con la segunda saga, la cual llevará el titulo de: "Spider-Verse" 400px|center Luis Felipe 10: Esta saga expandirá los límites del universo de la serie, añadiendo a más personajes de Marvel fuera de los X-Men. Y en este caso, se trata de Spider-Man, uno de los personajes más simbólicos de la compañía. Este conjunto de episodios que probablemente iniciarán a partir del capitulo 6, nos mostrarán una carrera dimensional a través de muchas dimensiones del Multiverso, en un intento de derrotar a la familia de cazadores totémicos: Los Inheritors. Y al ser una aventura dimensional, podemos toparnos con algunas sorpresas. ¿Un Caos-Zombie?, ¿Una contraparte femenina de Andrew?, ¿Un Max Asgardiano?, ¡las probabilidades son infinitas! Luis Felipe 10: Para finalizar, presentaré la última saga, aunque creo que esta no necesita presentación, ya que su titulo es: "La Era del Apocalipsis". 700px|center Luis Felipe 10: Pocas veces -por no decir ninguna- hemos visto una serie de los X-Men sin la aparición de Apocalipsis, ya que sin duda, este es uno de los villanos más iconicos de la franquicia mutante, y Equipo-X no será la excepción. Esta saga, a diferencia de las otras, no comenzará a construirse en un episodio en particular, ya esta en construcción, comenzando por unos pequeños guiños en el segundo capitulo, y pasando a menciones más directas en el tercero. Poco a poco, las evidencias de la aparición de En Sabah Nur ganarán el suficiente terreno como para brindarnos un épico cierre de temporada, y un inolvidable final de serie. Luis Felipe 10: Eso es todo, personalmente me hubiera gustado compartir un par de teasers o un trailer, pero fue algo complicado considerando que dichas sagas aun no están totalmente planificadas, y mucho menos escritas. Luis Felipe 10: Sin embargo, espero que hallan disfrutado de este panel tanto como yo, no olviden revisar los siguientes, ya que, como dije, hay muchas novedades maravillosas por ver. Panel de JG42 Animation Jenko: Hola, sé que soy un don nadie en esta wiki, nunca pude acostumbrarme a Marvel, pues soy mejor escribiendo historias de DC. Pero, he decidido inventar mi propio universo de Marvel, un universo más oscuro. Jenko: Aquí les traigo un nuevo proyecto de JG42 Animation: Avengers: Earth-2. thumbEl logo se revela Jenko: Avengers: Earth-2 es una serie animada ambientada en un universo completamente diferente al que conocemos en los cómics y películas de los Vengadores. Esta será estrenada el 17 de Julio de 2015. Jenko: Tendrá un total de 2 temporadas y 20 episodios, si la serie tiene éxito, se comenzará a trabajar proyectos de este universo con Spiderman y X-Men. Jenko: Sin más preámbulos, aquí está el Teaser Trailer: Se ve una ciudad destruida ???: Ellos no son héroes. Causan destrucción y guerra. Se ve los centros y casas, destruidas o quemadas ???: Más de 1.000.000 de personas...muertas. Gracias a esta amenaza. ???: Gracias a este equipo. Los Vengadores... Se ve en una corte a Tony Stark con esposas en las manos Juez: ¿Sr. Stark, tiene alguna idea de por qué esta aquí? Tony: ¿La destrucción total de Nueva York?...era predecible. Se ve a Steve Rogers viendo su reflejo en el cuadro donde guarda el traje de Capitán América ???: Se les dio una oportunidad de demostrar que son buenos, que podrían cambiar el mundo con sus acciones. Nos fallaron. A todos nosotros. ???: Sólo hay una única manera de hacer de nuestro futuro algo mejor. ???: Eliminarlos del mapa... Se ve un trono, y sentado en él, Kang, viendo la Tierra desde una nave nodriza Kang: Destruirlos, a ellos. A los Vengadores. Avengers: Earth-2 Jenko: No quiero desvelar más proyectos, pero les aseguro que este proyecto, cambiará su forma de ver Marvel, y su forma de ver a los Vengadores. Por ahora, eso es todo. Panel de UH Studios hola soy Gaston129 no soy muy conocido ... UH STUDIOS va a terminar las fases 1y2 en las vacaciones de invierno. sobre la fase3 la primera pelicula sera del hombre araña... El inigualable Hombre Araña3:Los 12 Siniestros. los doce siniestros seran el Doctor Octopus,Escorpion,Rhino,Hombre Arena,Soker,White Cat,Kraven el Cazador,el Nuevo Duende Verde,Largarto,Misterio,Buitre y el Hombre Igneo. despues un nuevo heroe va aparecer Quicksilver vs el mundo esta pelicula redefinira a Quicksilver y cambiara la relacion de los mutantes y el mundo el primer heroe mutante. Thor 2:La venganza de los gigantes de hielo Thor,Loki y los gigantes de hielo esta pelicula revelara el trama de la fase 4 la cual aun esta en secreto y preparacion. Capitan America2:SuperBatalla Esta pelicula narrara los primeros dias del capitan america depues del hielo Red Skull,Baron Zelmo y el Soldado de invierno estan confirmados X-Force Un grupo de anti-heroes mutante estan Wolwerine,Deadpool,Daredevil,la Bruja Escarlatas Spiderman vs Wolwerine Kingpin va a enemistar a Spiderman y a Wolwerine. y para cerrar la fase Avengers vs X-MEN:El retorno del Fenix Oscur Categoría:Eventos Categoría:Marvel Fanon Comic Con Categoría:IRMVII Studios